1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deck assembly of a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a reel cover which is assembled with a chassis for firmly securing an idle gear assembly for the driving of a tape cassette-mounted reel table, from moving out of a normal position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus records video and audio data on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape and reproduces the data from the recording medium. Examples of magnetic recording/reproducing apparatuses include VCRs (Video Cassette tape Recorders) and camcorders.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a deck of a general magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the deck of the general magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus comprises a main chassis 10 and a sub-chassis 20. A head drum 11, a capstan motor 12, a loading motor 13 and tape running guide means including a plurality of guide rollers 14 and a guide pole 15 are located on the main chassis 10.
The sub-chassis 20 is slidably disposed on the main chassis 10. A pair of reel tables 21 and 22 on which a tape cassette is mounted, an idle gear assembly 23 for selectively transmitting a driving force from the capstan motor 12 to the reel tables 21 and 22, and a reel cover 30 for supporting the idle gear assembly 23 are located on the sub-chassis 20.
The reel cover 30 is assembled with the sub-chassis 20 by a plurality of screws 31, for firmly securing the idle gear assembly 23 from moving out of a normal position.
However, because the reel cover 30 is assembled with the sub-chassis 20 by the plurality of screws 31, the deck of the conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus has a problem that the number of assembly parts is inevitably increased and the assembly procedure is complicated. Consequently, production decreases and cost manufacturing cost increases. Especially, in the case of a compact-sized magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, it does not have a competitive productivity or price due to the additional securing means such as screws.